1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyor rollers for supporting conveyor belts, such rollers sometimes being termed idler rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyor rollers are conventionally used for supporting the conveying and return runs of belt conveyors, individual rollers being supported at their ends on a support structure and a portion of the roller engaged by the belt being rotatable. Various forms of rollers have been proposed for this purpose having different characteristics in relation to durability, manufacturing costs and safety. For example EP 0112026, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,528, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,132, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,300, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,408, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,917 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,869 each propose conveyor rollers intended to give these features.